Nice going, Eren
by Heishichou
Summary: In which Levi catches Eren in a compromising position


"Heichou, it's too dangerous!"

"Petra, you know I'm more than capable of subduing him." Levi said across the table to his subordinate.

"We all know that, Heichou, but what he shifts while you're asleep or unprepared?" Petra was beyond frustrated. Why did her captain insist on doing something so absurdly dangerous? Keeping a titan-shifter _in his room_? Honestly! The man thought he was invincible!

"The whole point of this is to show that he will not shift unless we need him to. Isn't that right, Eren?"

Eren jumped in his seat, splashing the water he was about to drink down his chin, "Yes, captain!"

Levi scowled at him, "Clean yourself up, shitty brat."

Blushing slightly, Eren wiped his face with his shirt sleeve, causing Levi to roll his eyes.

Levi turned back to Petra, "You see? The boy can't even keep himself clean, much less hope to defeat not only me, but this whole squad."

Petra frowned, "No offence, captain, but I don't think personal hygiene has much to do with being able to turn into a massive, man-eating monster."

Eren flinched and began examining his hands, which were clasped in his lap. Both Petra and Levi glanced at him.

"Petra," Levi looked her in the eyes, "Eren will sleep in my room, as per my orders. You are dismissed."

Petra gaped at her captain before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her and going, presumably, to tell the rest of the squad the outlandish news.

Levi leaned back in his chair, sighing and running a hand over his face while Eren fidgeted awkwardly.

Levi stood up suddenly, startling Eren once again, "I suppose we should get you set up, brat," he sighed.

Eren nearly tripped over himself standing up, "Yes, sir!"

"You know where the blankets are kept. Fetch yourself some and I'll let you borrow one of my pillows." Levi said with an absent wave of his hand.

Eren hesitated, "But sir, are you sure you want to give me your pillow?"

"I don't mind. Besides, I don't think there are any clean ones left, after Auruo fucking drooled on all the ones we gave him." Levi curled his lip in disgust then left to clear a spot in his room.

Several hours later, Eren was sitting cross-legged within his sloppy nest of blankets, admiring his work when Levi walked in.

Eren immediately sat up straight and glanced nervously at his captain, "Thank you, sir, for standing up for me," he said quietly.

He was promptly hit in the face by a flying pillow.

"Whatever, shitty brat. I still have to explain this to the rest of my squad. I just called a meeting that will start in a moment. It'll probably last a while since they're certain to fight me on this. You should stay here and tidy up that damn rat's nest." Levi said with a distasteful glance at the blankets strewn across the floor.

A disheartened brunet hung his head, "Yes, sir..."

Sighing, Levi walked over to him and patted his head, "Look, it's getting late, once you tidy up, you should get some rest."

Eren blushed at the floor, and then blushed some more when Levi started stripping his gear and shirt in order to pull on a loose top.

'_He's really muscular for someone so small_...' Eren thought to himself as he threw his pillow onto his 'bed' and buried his face in it.

Rolling his eyes, Levi left to confront his squad.

Eren clutched at his pillow "What am I doing, thinking about Heichou like that?" he mumbled into the cloth.

'_Heichou's pillow...'_

Seized by a sudden desire, Eren breathed in the scent of the pillow.

'_It hardly smells like him... Well, I guess that's to be expected from a clean freak_, _he must have washed it before giving it to me_,' he sighed heavily.

The boy rolled onto his side, eyeing Levi's bed. '_I shouldn't, I really shouldn't...'_

Licking his lips, Eren stood up and slowly made his way to the neatly-made bed.

He sat lightly on the mattress and ran a hand over the sheets as he listened for signs of someone approaching. Hearing nothing, he hesitantly brought his face closer to the sheets under which his captain slept and took a deep breath.

They smelled like soap, tea, wind, and so many other things that blurred into the single, enthralling scent that was Captain Levi.

_'Mmm... Smells so nice...' _Emerald eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled the intoxicating scent that belonged exclusively to Levi, climbing fully onto the bed and nuzzling his face against the sheets.

The thought of being in the same bed where his beloved captain slept was enough to excite him to the point where he felt a familiar heat in his belly. He felt it often enough in his own bed, entertaining his own fantasies.

He imagined pulling Levi close and running a hand through those dark locks while nibbling at his throat as that delicious smell engulfed him. He wanted to pin the smaller man against a wall and make him come undone. He wanted to hear the noises and see the faces his disheveled captain would make only for him.

Eren pressed a hand between his legs and let out a breathy moan into those wonderful sheets. He breathed in great gulps until he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

The brunet thought it was unfair that someone's scent could be so erotic, that he could be driven to such a state by simple cloth. He moaned and thrashed and tangled himself within said cloth. He wanted to wrap himself in this smell. He wanted to be overwhelmed and drown in it. He wanted-

"_Oi_."

Eren whipped around so fast, he might have broken the sound barrier and was met with the very last thing he wanted to see.

Levi stood framed in the doorway, looking every bit like a harbinger of death. His silver glare made it clear that he knew exactly what was going on.

"You have ten seconds to get the _fuck _out of my bed." The raven's voice might as well have been the very blades he used to slay titans.

Poor Eren was mortified beyond words and his face was bright with shame. He could feel hot tears in his eyes as he whimpered and slunk back to his mess of blankets much like an abused puppy, burrowing into them so that he would never have to see the light of day again.

_'I knew I shouldn't have done something so stupid! And now the captain that I admire hates me and would probably be happy to never have anything to do with me...'_

Eren sobbed miserably into his borrowed pillow, attempting to do so quietly so that Levi wouldn't have another reason to look down on him.

-Earlier-

Levi made his way to the meeting, going over what he was going to say in his head. He thought of different arguments his squad mates might conjure up and ways to counter them that would justify his actions.

When he was in front of the door that led to the meeting room, he sighed and placed his hand on the door knob, preparing himself for the outburst he was sure waited on the other side of the wooden door.

He pushed the door open, but instead of the explosion he was expecting, he found that his squad mates were lounging around; someone (Aruro) even had the audacity to kick their feet up on the table.

Confused (and scowling at the dirty boots on the table), Levi stood in the doorway while his subordinates turned to look at him.

"Good evening, Heichou," Gunter greeted. "If this meeting is about you keeping that Eren kid in your room, we already heard about it from Petra."

Levi wasn't quite sure how to react, looking at all their faces for any kind of disapproval, but, to his surprise, Petra was the only one who seemed put off by this series of events.

"So... none of you have any qualms about this arrangement?"

"We trust you to do what you believe will best serve humanity, Captain." Gunter replied

"Yeah, Heichou," Aruro piped up from where he was lounging.

Levi clicked his tongue, "Get your damn feet off the table, you uncultured swine."

The rest of the squad (including a reluctant Petra) stifled their giggles as Aruro flushed and moved his feet onto the floor.

"Well, it seems like this meeting was over before it started. Dismissed."

Levi headed back to room, looking forward to getting a good night's sleep.

He did not anticipate having a horny titan-shifter tangled in his sheets.

-Present-

Levi stared after the boy as he felt the beginnings of regret make their way into his mind.

Who wouldn't feel bad after witnessing a weeping angel, much less being the one to cause that angel to weep?

Maybe he was a bit too harsh. After all, he was a teenager, and in their line of work, there aren't many opportunities to, ahem, "relieve" one's self...

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it of those thoughts. What right did he have climbing into the bed of a superior officer? What kind of "angel" would be getting off over the sheets of a man twice his age?

'_Stupid feelings... I'm humanity's strongest, for fuck's sake, I'm not supposed to have _feelings.'

But watching the shivering mound of blankets and listening to heartbroken whimpers... Well, he was only human, after all.

He sighed and made his way over to the poor boy, placing his hand where he assumed Eren's back was, "Hey."

He could feel the muscles under his hand tense.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

A watery eye peeked out from amidst the folds of the blanket, "Y-you're not mad?" Eren sniffled.

"Oh, I'm definitely pissed."

Eren sucked in his lip and was ready to start crying again.

"Oi, stop crying." Seeing those usually cheerful eyes brimming with tears was doing things to his heart and he didn't like it.

Eren choked back his sobs and rubbed at his eyes, mumbling a broken "sorry sir".

Defenses shattered, Levi sighed and placed a hand on the younger's head and ruffled his hair.

'_Softer than I imagined...'_

Not to imply that he ever imagined touching the brat's hair.

And he especially didn't ever imagine grabbing a fistful of that hazelnut hair and yanking the boy's head back to get at the smooth skin of his throat, licking and biting and-

"Sir?" A tentative voice caused Levi to start slightly.

_'What the fuck was that? I just scolded him for being a pervert, thinking like that would make me a hypocrite... His perverseness must be contagious, there's no way I would want a shitty brat like him.'_

But when Levi met those crystalline eyes, still gleaming with tears and filled with uncertainty, he couldn't help but think that it would be so much better if those tears were there for a different, more pleasurable reason. And when he caught a glimpse of white teeth worrying at his bottom lip, Levi would have much preferred his own teeth nipping at those perfect red lips.

T'was then that Levi realized he was completely and utterly fucked.

"Hey, Eren."

_'Shit.'_

"Yes, sir?" Eren's voice was still trembling.

_'Shitshitshit.'_

"Earlier..."

'_Stop talking!'_

"What were you thinking about?"

_'... Fuck.'_

When the words registered into Eren's head, he could feel himself gaping and blushing, "W-what?" he spluttered.

_'No point turning back now...'_

Levi moved his hand from Eren's hair to his jaw, bringing the boy's face closer to his own.

"You heard me."

Eren forgot to breathe. He was too busy convincing himself this wasn't real. Somehow, his brain was misinterpreting things and there was no way any of this was actually happening.

Levi pressed his lips to Eren's ear and when he spoke, his voice was a sultry whisper.

"Well? Were you thinking about how it would feel to be shoved onto that very bed, having your face pressed into the mattress while you begged me to fuck you?"

Levi's free hand played with the hem of the brunet's shirt, teasing the soft skin that hid underneath.

"Or maybe you want it the other way around? Did you want me on my back while you had your filthy way with me?"

Eren could smell Levi, and the fact that this was the real Levi and not some cloth made him lightheaded, and he was sure that something wasn't working right in his brain, because that was the only excuse he had for the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Actually, sir," Eren took a deep breath and looked his captain right in the eyes, "I was thinking of pressing you against the wall and taking you right there."

The raven's gaze darkened and he pressed his hand flat against Eren's stomach, trailing it up under his shirt while the one on Eren's jaw slid down his throat and rested against his chest.

"Oh really?" Levi tipped his head so that his lips brushed against Eren's when he spoke. He slid both hands down the boy's heaving chest and over his sides to rest on his hips.

"So..." Eren could feel Levi's lips move, barely touching his own.

"You really think I would let you top me?"

Eren couldn't respond. Just having Levi's hands on his body was turning him on more than it should.

"Well? I want an answer," Levi swiped his tongue across Eren's bottom lip, "_Jaeger_."

Eren groaned at the demanding tone in which his name was said and attempted to press his lips against the ones just a hair's breadth from his own, only to wince when a hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back.

Eren met the silver glare he was faced with, tears forming from the pain of having his hair pulled, "Yes, sir. I do believe that I could top you," Eren grinned slowly, "In fact, I bet I could make you scream my name," Eren pitched his voice a breathy moan, "'Eren! Eren! Oh, Eren, harder! Give me more!'"

Levi was thunderstruck. Was this really the same boy he thought to be an angel? What happened to the crying and the whimering uncertainty?

Eren took advantage of Levi's shock by wrapping a hand around the back of Levi's head and pulling him in for a quick kiss, licking at Levi's lips as he pulled away smirking.

Levi wanted to punch the smug grin off the brat's shitty face. But insead, he hauled the brunet up and dragged him, stumbling, across the room and threw him roughly onto the bed. He quickly straddled his slim hips and grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them above his head.

He leaned down so that his face was inches from Eren's, and he was glad to see the brat's confidence wavering.

"You damn cocky brat. Where did all this confidence come from? You were snivling just a moment ago."

Eren gulped, thinking he may have went just a bit to far. But having a commanding Levi holding him down while those piercing grey eyes raked over his trembling body was making any kind of thinking very difficult.

Levi clicked his tongue at the lack of responce and, taking one hand from Eren's wrists, deftly undid his belt and used it to bind Eren's hands together. He then captured the boy's perfect, red lips in a harsh kiss, biting and sucking as he pushed his hands up under Eren's shirt.

Eren closed his eyes and moaned. He arched into Levi's hands and bucked his hips, wanting more, so much more. He hooked his bound arms around Levi's neck, tugging as best as he could at the raven's shirt.

Levi pushed Eren's hands back above his head and pulled his shirt off before shuffling forward so that he was closer to Eren's head. He took the boy's hands and placed them on his waistband.

"I expect you to know what to do from here."

Eren swallowed hard as he looked up into his captain's face. He then started undoing Levi's pants, pulling them down as far as they would go before bringing his hands back up to the waistband of his boxers, hesitating for only a moment before pushing those down as well.

Eren barely had time to react to what he was faced with before Levi had a hand in his hair and was pressing his hardened length against his lips. He gave the tip a quick lick before allowing the rest into his mouth.

Levi slid his cock between those gorgeous lips, gasping when he felt that hot, wet tongue working around his flesh. He could feel Eren's swallowing as he struggled to take in his length, each whimper and moan sending blissful vibration all through his body.

"Fuck, Eren, you're surprisingly good at this."

Eren gave a harsh suck as he pulled off, causing Levi to throw back his head and groan low in his throat.

Eren licked his lips and gave his captain a lopsided grin, "I've been fantisizing a lot."

Levi grabbed Eren by the jaw, pressing him against the pillowing and moving back down his body so that he could be face to face with the boy again.

"That's not something you say proudly."

Levi let go of Eren and pushed his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, doing the same for Eren before settling himself between the boy's legs.

The raven leaned down and started placing kisses on Eren's stomach, slowing making his way lower as he pushed Eren's legs up. Eren let out a needy whimper when Levi skipped over his prick and started nipping at the insides of his thighs. He contrasted his sharp bites with gentle licks and kisses.

Eren spread his legs shamelessly, giving Levi full access to every inch of him, groaning when his obedience was rewarded with a wet tongue proding at his hole. Eren's bound hands scrabbled at the cloth above his head and his whole body was tense and trembling.

Levi lapped at Eren's quivering hole, slowly pushing his tongue inside as he listened to Eren's pleas for 'more! Oh god, Levi, give me more!'

Levi couldn't help but laugh. He sat back and smirked at Eren's expression, puzzlement barely concealing his annoyance at the interuption, "You shitty brat, weren't you just bragging about making me say those exact words?"

Eren flushed and looked away when he realized when Levi was right.

"Whatever," Eren arched and stretched, knowing those dark eyes were tracing every line of his body, "Can we just get back to what we were doing before?"

Levi couldn't resist running his hands over every inch of that delectable body, making Eren shiver and pant, "What happened to the clusmy brat from this morning?"

Eren arched into Levi's touch, stretching his arms above his head, "Well, I suppose I just got nervous, I was so focused on getting you to notice me," he brought his arms down around Levi's neck, pulling the man closer and whispering into his ear, "but now it seems like I have your full attention."

Levi chuckled breathlessly, using his body to press Eren into the mattress, "Damn straight you do."

...

Eren's screams that night could be heard all throughout headquarters, causing more than one person to questions if Levi's motives were really what "best served humanity."


End file.
